


Dessert Later?

by keepbeachcityqueer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Family Dinners, Under-Table Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: Pearl meets Garnet's parents for the first time, and Pearl wants everything to go smoothly. But Garnet has other plans





	

“Pearl, is the food okay for you? It’s not too spicy, is it?”

“No, ma’am! Everything is absolutely perfect!”

Pearl was trying her absolute hardest to keep her composure, but it was hard when her girlfriend’s fingers were teasing circles through her underwear under the table. Occasionally Garnet would dip her fingers lower to check the progress, and she could feel the slickness getting more and more potent. With each of these slight slides of her digits, Pearl had to disguise a sound of arousal with a hiccup or a cough. Garnet wouldn’t even so much as smirk at her progress to keep things as inconspicuous as possible.

“That’s good. I’m glad you’re enjoying it. Your face looked a bit red for a moment.” Sapphire gave Pearl a gentle smile and continued eating. Both of Garnet’s mothers resumed eating and chatting, giving Garnet the perfect opportunity to press more insistently into Pearl, even getting so bold as to creep her fingertips to the side of her soaking underwear. Pearl cleared her throat and busied herself with sipping her water to keep her cool. She could feel her slight thighs shaking from Garnet’s ministrations, sliding her fingers ever so gently so as not to be noticed by her parents.

“Are you alright, Pearl?” Garnet gave Pearl a concerned look, almost more clueless than even Garnet could ever let on. That was gonna cost her later.

Pearl shot her an initial look of disbelief, but smiled sweetly. “Everything’s fine, Garnet. I’m having such a wonderful time with you all.”

Ruby smiled. “So how’d ya two meet? Can’t imagine it’d be anywhere expected, right?”

Garnet gave her mother a smile. “Her friend Rose actually introduced us at school. She thought we’d be great to work on this project of hers together and ever since then we’ve hit it off.”

Pearl nodded enthusiastically, pressing her lips together tightly. Garnet was slowly but steadily building her up to an oncoming orgasm, moving her fingers in just the right way that only she knew how to in order to make it loud and intense. And she knew it too, and Pearl saw the twitch of a coy smirk on the corner of her girlfriend’s mouth. Pearl looked down at her food, trying as casually as possible to shovel it all into her mouth. Her fingers began gripping her water glass so hard her knuckles lightened a few shades, and her legs were shuddering hard.

Suddenly, Pearl gasped, and Garnet’s fingers stopped immediately.

Pearl’s hand slapped against her mouth, and she uttered a tiny “ah- _choo!_ ” into her hand.

“Bless you dear!” Sapphire said.

“Need a tissue? Sapph’s allergies have been acting up too, we have tons of boxes lying around.”

“No, no, I’m quite fine, thank you.” Pearl gave a convincing sniff, and side-eyed Garnet with a glare that screamed “time to go _now_ ”

“Pearl’s lying. She’s been sneezing all day. I think she’s catching a cold. I’d better drive her back home.”

“We’ll pack the rest of your food up, then.” Sapphire smiled and took Pearl and Garnet’s food before ushering Ruby into the kitchen for tupperware. While they were away, Pearl looked Garnet fully in the face, face scrunched up slightly with embarrassment and the result of her sudden climax.

“You _will_ be paying for that tomorrow night.” Pearl warned.

Garnet grinned playfully. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet tumblr request, probably not as good as it could be but im dead inside after this week lol


End file.
